


Competitive spirit fosters healthy relationships

by ozuttly



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Blindfolds, Competition, Dumb boys being dumb, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masamune and Sasuke both love Yukimura - they agree on that. What they can't agree on is who loves him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive spirit fosters healthy relationships

It feels like it’s been forever. Yukimura’s a panting mess, his elbows on the floor and his ass in the air. He can’t even tell who’s inside of him anymore; he almost feels raw, but it’s very much a pleasant ache. His insides quiver and he gasps out as a rough hand grabs his hard cock, stroking him roughly. 

He can tell this one is Masamune, by the sword callouses as well as the hurried, uneven strokes. Sasuke is much gentler, which had surprised Masamune at first. The often playful and brutal ninja treated Yukimura like a treasure - which more often then not had the effect of frustrating the young tiger anyways. Yukimura had never been particularly good at slow and gentle. 

They were both perfect in their own ways, though, and he let out a hoarse, scratchy cry - the only ones who could actually make Yukimura lose his voice were his two lovers - as he spilled his load into Masamune’s waiting fingers, then collapsed. 

Sasuke untied the blindfold as he pulled out, not inconsiderate enough to actually finish inside his young lord, and instead made sure to release into a tissue.

Masamune grinned from ear to ear as Yukimura panted, and he held up three fingers in satisfaction. 

"I win, ninja. I made him come three times," he exclaimed proudly, while Sasuke just let out a slight ‘tch’ as he offered the box of tissue to Yukimura so the exhausted warrior could clean himself up. 

"That’s debatable, Master Dragon," he exclaimed with a slight grin. "I was the one inside when he finished off, so you could say that /I/ made him come three times."

Masamune looked like he didn’t buy that for a second, and he gave Sasuke a vicious one-eyed glare. 

“Stop kidding around. I jacked him off, so /I/ made him come three times. You only managed two,” he shot back, while Sasuke looked about to reply with another quip, but Yukimura let out a strange, tired noise from between the two of them. 

"If I may intervene… Sasuke, Masamune-dono, you are both incredibly competent lovers. And if I may be completely honest, the last time was most probably a joint effort," he explained, collapsing into a pile and looking up at the two of them, as if to implore them not to fight anymore. Sasuke just about melted under his gaze, while Masamune gave in with a small ‘harrumph’. 

"I can concede to that," Sasuke replied as he ruffled Yukimura’s hair, and Masamune kept up the glare for only a moment before he sighed dramatically and laid down next to Takeda’s young tiger. 

“Fine. But you better prepare yourself, Yukimura, because next time, I’m gonna make you come /four/ times,” he said, and Sasuke matched his gaze with a competitive glint in his eye. 

"Is that so? Then maybe I should go for five? I mean, no offense, Master Dragon, but it’s easy to see which of the two of us has more stamina." 

"Did I say four? I meant six. Can you match that, ninja? After all, you’ve got a smaller dick. I’m pretty sure it might shrivel up after too long." 

Yukimura groaned between the two of them, but there was no actual frustration in it as he tugged them both down to cuddle and effectively silenced the argument. 

He did hope that they weren’t serious, though. He loved Masamune and Sasuke dearly, but the competitive, possessive streak between the two of them was eventually going to kill him.


End file.
